


Mappa Mundi

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a little moonlight will do ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mappa Mundi

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble written 11 June 2006 for LiveJournal SN100's challenge #122, _Rewind_ – to challenge #76, _Latin Phrases_.

You don't want to go home tonight. Quietly, you let yourself into his apartment. He's asleep, sprawled face-down, long legs outstretched, arms flung wide. The drapes are open; moonlight sheens his naked body.

The bed dips. He wakes, startled; stills as he senses it's you. You settle yourself across his hips, straddling him. Your fingers stroke along the grain of his skin, slide down his back, numbering each separate vertebra; your hands cradle his sides, keying his ribs, one by one. You're used to soft white billows, but he is all hard lines, sharp planes, tanned flesh over taut muscle.

Leaning forward, you touch your tongue to the hollows of his collarbones; the tang of salt is faint, but compelling. You lick across to his shoulder and suddenly bite down, hard. He yelps; you lay your lips gently against the mark, setting soft kisses against it in an apology you don't mean. Tomorrow there will be a bruise, a bruise no-one but you will know of or see, and a fierce sense of possession wells up in your heart. He is your America, your new-found land; he is your world. He is uncharted territory, and you: you are his mapmaker.

***


End file.
